Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a major character in the Kirby series appearing in most of the games, manga, as well as the anime. The intrigue and popularity surrounding Meta Knight within the Kirby fandom largely lies in his shrouded motives and his striking likeness to Kirbyhimself. Meta Knight is the leader of an army of soldiers known as the Meta-Knights, and captains a large airship called Battleship Halberd which may accompany him into the heat of battle. Although Meta Knight first appeared in Kirby's Adventure in 1993, his true name was not known in North America until Kirby's Avalanche was released in 1995. Role in the Series- Meta Knight is like a mentor and helper to Sonja. He usually helps out Sonja in tough and stressful situations such as helping Sonja give birth to Sloane and help cure Sonja from her sickness when she is pregnant. Personality Due to Meta Knight's way of doing things and his often-hidden intentions, the relationship between Kirby and Meta Knight is unpredictable in nature, and range from being bitter rivals to being steadfast allies to one another and can change at a moment's notice. Meta Knight is a playable character in many spin-offs, and is presented in many of the newer games as a "friend or foe" character. As a knight, he respects a code of chivalry, and always offers Kirby a sword whenever he fights against him. However, if the player waits long enough without collecting the sword, it will disappear, and the battle will proceed. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, he is shown trying to become the greatest warrior in the galaxy, suggesting he prides himself in his strength and skill, yet wishes to continue to grow stronger. The Revenge of Meta Knight sub-game reveals that Meta Knight abhors laziness, to the point where he was willing to start a war and take over Dream Land just to end what he perceived as a "lazy lifestyle." This is only seen in Kirby Super Star''and ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, and it may have only been included for the purpose of having Meta Knight be perceived as an antagonist. Interestingly, he never seems to want his face revealed, immediately retreating via his Dimensional Cape when his mask is broken and falls off. The reason for this is never explained. In the anime, his personality is much different than in the games. He is calm, collected, and is much more clearly on Kirby's side here, because they are both Star Warriors, and Meta Knight needs to help him for the greater good. He is shown to passively observe events, and only interfere when needed. However, his training methods are often harsh and dangerous, often putting Kirby's life in danger, but they always manage to make Kirby stronger. Unlike in the games, he does not seem to hold any opinion towards the laziness of others, and is much less mysterious, as his motives in the anime are rarely ever hidden. In both the games and the anime, he is often seen standing on high areas, platforms, tree branches, and statues. This may be a strategical move to prevent being attacked before the battle or to get a better view, but the reason is never officially explained. Relationships Topaz Meta Knight's best friend. She usually stands by Meta Knight's side through out Sonja's Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya. Sonja Farrington She is friends with Meta Knight. He always stand in high places watching over Sonja to check if she is safe from the Shadowling Trio and Queen Vixion. Meta Knight likes to help Sonja through tough and stressful situations, like curing Sonja from sickness when she's pregnant, helping Sonja give birth to Sloane, and comforting Sonja from her sadnesses or arachnophobia. (Her fear of spiders). Chandra/Cliona After Chandra is purified by Sonja, Allegra and Sloane at Sonja's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3, returning back to a normal Crystopilian, she starts to have a friendship with Meta Knight. Meta Knight tries to convince Cliona to join with Sonja and the others but she refused because of her guilt. Category:Heroes Category:Males